the_beatles_collectorsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RAIDERCLEM
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Beatles Collectors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Hard Day's Night (Album) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yeepsi (Talk) 01:21, 6 March 2011 Damn, automated messages! :3 Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 13:31, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Black Album Hello, I'm just wonderin' where'd u get the Black album.jpg from? Is it a bootleg? *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 18:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Song pages I think we should have song pages, similar to DWCW's story pages, wat do you think? -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 19:26, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Song info, would be, when it was written, when was it record (and wat album for), then which album(s) the song was released on, any inspirations for the songs - i.e. Dear Prudence was written because of Prudence Farrow. As for lyrics, I don't really want them added, as they would make the pages look bulky, & un-attractive. Yea, I think the LPs/casettes/CDs should be on the same page (& by the way, there's LOADs of different cassette's released for each album, cassette's, 8-tracks (watever they are!), rare hollow cassette & so forth). & for the albums, the pages have already been made, but there's just nothing on them. As for the Apple dartboard (which I think is pretty good!) you can only have one avatar at a time across the whole of Wikia. It would be a great idea, different avatar's per Wiki. -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 20:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Right, wat do u think of In Spite of All the Danger? -- *Peace* Yeepsi - Talk to me! (- Fan Fic! - Book Reviews! - Current and Future Projects!) 21:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I know u... Jeff, right? Been a long time since, I've seen u 'round here. Since ur last vist, there's been various updates around this Wiki - the mainpage; the categories; hell, even the pages themselves. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Also, I need ur opinion on the "new" infobox colo(u)r scheme, I have in mind here. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I've tried the "Apple" green colour. I couldn't read the text, so I went 4 green's down the colour scale, & found one tht's close to the "Apple" green & u can also read the text. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Also, some albums don't have (Album) in the title, because some haven't had EPs/Singles released before/after them with the same name - i.e. Beatles For Sale (Album) has Beatles For Sale (EP), where as Rubber Soul, just has Rubber Soul. To clarify, Rubber Soul would be Rubber Soul not Rubber Soul (Album), etc. Since I'm on the same (sort of) subject, Let It Be... Naked, will have a seperate page from Let It Be (Album). Although, one problem will be the Hey Jude (Album) as it is labelled as Hey Jude or The Beatles Again (I have a Hey Jude album cover with a The Beatles Again record inside it!), wat do u think I should do, have them both on the same page? Or seperate pages? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 17:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yea, the exact ''tracklistings & cover (I'll insert a photo, here in a min). On the spine it say's (for my copy) ''Hey Jude but on the record, it clearly say's The Beatles Again, so this could be a problem for me trying to find the right "User who have..." section to add my name to. Ah, I didn't know those links were temporary. Silly mistakes, every here and there, always happen. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:12, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Well, I was going by wat u said a while go, about sticking the LPs/Cass/CDs onto one page, for example Anthology 1. Mind you, it made things less confusing, as I was going through the items (on the page) date wise. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, their from the same company both Capitol, (even though the labels my look otherwise!) I tried to find a Hey Jude album label, I couldn't so I found a re-issue (see purple Captiol pic). Ah. Tht was an error, I was gonna fix it, but I forgot. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:20, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Right, after some more "modifing" the Infobox template, wat do u think now? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, if really depends on whether I can find the colours you mean from here. The "White Album" colours are... Well.. (On my original '68 copy) White. Personally I didn't put tht much thought into it, to be honest, it was only when looking back on the messages on DWCW, tht I decide to change it to Red/Gray/Green. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:41, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice. I'll test it on a page, before we fully change from the bland version to the "New" one. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 08:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) The Beatle Interviews, has the "New" template. Wat do u think? Colourful, yes? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 09:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Good, good. So, shall we (or rather I'') officially change Infobox2 to Infobox? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Right then, I'll start changing it. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 08:51, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I never chaned the link text colour, it's the same as it was before. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Ringo day / Singles Happy Ringo day! Sorry, I couldn't think of anything better :P Yea, it's Ringo's birthday. It's also Pertwee's.. Happy Pertwee day? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 09:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Um.. In some cases the single's have been released with the same A-side, but a different B-side, for example Eight Days a Week, was released with Baby's In Black in the UK, but in the US it was backed with No Reply, wat should we do? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 09:37, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, so how about something like, "Eight Days a Week / Baby's In Black UK release" ? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 13:15, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bootlegs Another thing we need to agree on - Bootlegs. Should we only have notable bootlegs (Black Album, Alpha Omega, etc.)? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) I understand ur (''long) opinion. Atleast we have some agreement. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oddly enough my opinion on Bootlegs changed, some days prior to ur message - I now think they're a great way of preserving history, but the companies don't see it as "preserving" they see it as something of an "abomination". -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 15:27, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Year/Month templates In preparation of the "Items released in..." pages, I've edited the Months template (so far; the Year template to follow) on the Sandbox page. I've used the colours from the "new" Infobox, with the red, instead of the blue where the month links are. Wat do you think? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:43, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Alright, now the Years template, is in similar vein to the Months template, wat do you think? The grey stands out alot more. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 21:21, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Beatles Reunion 2012 (?) Wat do you think? Load of rubbish, but I've been wrong before. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 10:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Song images After comparing the "song" pages on here, to DWCW's "story" pages, I've decided to add an image, to make the page stand out more. Wat do you think of "In Spite of All the Danger" ? It took me a while, but I finally found the label. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 11:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If u thought the "In Spite.." image was amazing; check out "That'll Be the Day"'s. Sorry about the border around the image, it was the biggest image of the label I could find (it also took me an hour longer, than trying to find the "In Spite..." image!). -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Absence I'm going on holiday, so I've decided to make u an admin, because a) you're a good friend and b) incase any spammers show up. I'll be back sometime around the 25th. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) As u may have noticed, I'm back. Boy, I've had the most amazing cruise. It was a cruise around the Baltics, made lots of friends on the ship (one, in fact being a Liverpudlian who watches DW). Wrote a few songs here and there. Got a Russian wool hat and a Russian doll (Beatles one, of course). Took lots of pics. Found 3 record shops throughout the entire cruise (one was closed!), not much of a selection, mind u. Overall good holiday, nice and peaceful. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:03, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Actually, I'm currently making an Album, which is the reason why I haven't been active as much on here or DWCW. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 11:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You might as well call it "Yeepsi on the Run" or just simply the word "Yeepsi" embrossed on a full black background... Jokes aside, the Album is titled "Give Peace a Chance", following in the Beatles' footsteps, I've optioned for 8 originals and 6 covers. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:09, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You might be interested in this, then. "How much more black could it be? And the answer is none, none, more﻿ black.". I forgot to mention, on cruise there was quiz's in the afternoon on Deck 6, and well, u can guess, there was a Beatles; there must've been atleast 20 teams, on my team there was me, my bro, my dad, my mom and my aforementioned Liverpool friend... We were the only team tht got all 20 questions correct, they were 10-15s segments from songs, from different audio channels. I must admit, I was the only one in the team actually getting the answers (my friend said he would "look over" my answers!) there were some songs, tht he forgot (actually two); "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" (alright, I forgot this as well, at first) and "You Never Give Me Your Money". My dad thought some of the titles were odd ("Polythene Pam", to be exact!). -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:54, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Solo items Should we include items from the Beatles' Solo years? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:26, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Good, good. Actually both; when The Rutles was first released Beatles fans actually liked it; they wanted a second Rutles album so after many years of waiting for a new release, they got Archaeology. The reason why I bought up the subject, was while looking on Discogs, I noticed there's less releases for their Solo work, so it would be easier IMO to do the Solo items first, then continue with the Beatles releases. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 10:34, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Hold on, u can't compare Lennon's masterpiece, Imagine, to The Rutles' The Rutles. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 17:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) New album Apparently, EMI/Apple/Capitol are releasing a double album of the Tony Sheridan material, to be released for christmas... Wat do u think? Personally, I'd say it's about time they re-released it! But, then again, many fans are still waiting for a re-release of the Christmas Album. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 12:38, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Release date is 8th November. The previous (re-re-re-)re-releases have all been 1 disc... I'm wondering wat E/A/C have in mind to fill the rest of the album... -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:01, September 30, 2011 (UTC) LOVE/Love Wat should we call the '06 mash-up album, LOVE or Love? I should really write-up naming conventions for these things... -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 11:12, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Good. Now, on a semi-related subject: I'm sure u've seen a song page - e.g. Please Please Me - and it's related releases - e.g. Please Please Me (Single) and Please Please Me (Album) - there's this John song called "Love", should we have Love (song) for the song and LOVE for the mash-up album? Or Love for the song and LOVE for the album, with a "You might me looking for..." to point the reader to the song/album? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:43, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sgt. Pepper/Ram On (Reprise) Alright. On another semi-related subject: Should we have seperate song pages for "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" and "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise)" ? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 14:41, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure myself. Wat we need is more user on here, so we can reach an agreement. Personally, between Sgt. Pepper and Sgt. Pepper (Reprise), there isn't much to say for the latter, besides the faster tempo change. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:49, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm still unsure. Wat about other songs, i.e. "Ram On" and "Ram On (Reprise)" (from Paul/Linda's album, "Ram") - these are actually more similar to each other, the "Reprise" fades in, stays at a normal volume, then fades out. No tempo change or anything, different. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Guidelines, bootlegs/collectors discs Hello Raider. Long time no chat, how have u been? I've created some guidelines about what bootlegs/collectors discs should be added. What do you think? You can add anything you want to it. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:25, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Yea, I understand. Unless I'm mistaken... Happy birthday! -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Looks good so far. Yep, will do. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Artists I've decided to make artist pages. Some info on the artist/group themself/itself, with info centred on their discography. What do you think of Wings? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 20:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:Like At the top of a page, on the right-hand side there's Share, click on that. There's a drop-down menu, "Like"'s there. Though, I should really make a BCW page on Facebook, like Gary did for DWCW. -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 22:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC)